Foolish Love
by Redbunny Hime
Summary: "Kau bodoh, Sasuke…"  Belum pernah ada orang yang mengatainya bodoh, setidaknya dalam hal cinta. Dan saat Neji mengatakannya, pemuda bermata onyx ini seakan tersadar dari mimpinya. Mimpi yang ia tahu takkan pernah tercapai. Ia mencintai Haruno Sakura.


**Foolish Love**

**Original story by ****DeBeilschmidt**

**Re-publish by Redbunny Hime**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Summary: "Kau bodoh, Sasuke…" Belum pernah ada orang yang mengatainya bodoh, setidaknya dalam hal cinta. Dan saat Neji mengatakannya, pemuda bermata onyx ini seakan tersadar dari mimpinya. Mimpi yang ia tahu takkan pernah tercapai. Ia mencintai Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**"**_**Kau bodoh, Sasuke..."**_

Perkataan Hyuuga Neji seolah terus menggema di pikirannya. Tak terhapus, tak terabaikan, tak terlupakan. Begitu mendengar kata-kata itu, hati Uchiha Sasuke serasa ditimpa berkilo-kilo besi. Belum pernah ada orang yang mengatainya bodoh, setidaknya dalam hal cinta. Dan saat Neji mengatakannya, pemuda bermata onyx ini seakan tersadar dari mimpinya. Mimpi yang ia tahu takkan pernah tercapai.

Ia mencintai Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke mencintai gadis itu dengan segenap raganya. Sejak dulu, dulu sekali―saat belum disadarinya, tak pernah sekali pun Sasuke memalingkan muka darinya. Bagi Sasuke kini, Sakura dalah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

* * *

**"**_**Kau bodoh, Sasuke..."**_

**Lagi**—ya, lagi. Sekali ini perkataan Neji kembali berulang dalam kepalanya. Ada apa? Apa salah Sasuke? Salahkah bila ia **sekarang** mencintai Sakura? Salahkah bila hanya nama Sakura-lah yang mengisi relung hatinya?

Antara iya, dan tidak. Mungkin itulah opsi jawaban yang dapat diberikan. Di antara hitam dan putih, pastilah ada abu-abu. Dan kini, Sasuke terjebak dalam kelabu itu.

Dialah Uzumaki Naruto. Serang pemuda penggila ramen yang selalu memamerkan cengirannya kepada semua penduduk Konoha, selalu bersemangat dan sembrono. Itulah nama sahabatnya―nama rivalnya.

Sasuke bingung. Ia bingung harus berekspresi kesal atau senang saat melihat tingkah Naruto yang tersipu malu ketika menerima perhatian Sakura. Dan soal si gadis itu sendiri... Oh, tidak. Sasuke bukannya tidak peka—ia hanya berusaha untuk terlihat tidak peduli, memang begitulah dia. Untuk terlihat tidak memerhatikan saat ia sadar bahwa senyum yang diberikan padanya sungguh berbeda dengan senyum yang diberikan pada Naruto. Padahal senyum itu dulu sering diberikan kepadanya.

* * *

**"**_**Kau bodoh, Sasuke..."**_

Sasuke kembali teringat perkataan Neji. Dan kali ini, sungguh ia teringat pada saat yang tidak tepat. Hatinya remuk redam. Hancur hingga berkeping-keping. Pemuda ini nyaris tak bisa menahan tangis andai saja pada waktu itu dia tidak ingat dengan citranya sebagai seorang Uchiha pasti Ia sudah meneteskan bulir kesedihan dalam keremangan. Sendirian.

Sasuke bukannya bodoh, hei justru dia itu jenius tahu. Hanya saja... ia terlambat. Saat Naruto hampir sampai di garis finish, ia masih saja berdiam di tempat; hanya maju sedikit dari garis start. Tak lebih, dan tak kurang.

Mungkin memang benar jika ia lebih tampan dari Naruto. Mungkin memang benar jika dia lebih banyak hartanya dibanding Naruto. Lalu, apa gunanya semua itu? Toh, ia tetap tak bisa memenangkan hati Sakura―lagi seperti dulu. Dan bagaimana caranya agar Sakura berpaling lagi padanya? Apakah ia harus berpenampilan menyerupai Naruto dan menggilai ramen sebanyak rivalnya? Ck, sungguh konyol. Seperti yang tadi dikatakan di awal. Ia terlambat.

Sasuke yang berambut biru dongker bermodel _raven_ hanya bisa menatap nanar ketika pada suatu siang di akhir bulan Maret, saat _hanami_ bersama _rookie 9 _dan juga guru mereka beserta wanita lainnya, sang pujaan hati kini telah mengenakan sebuah cincin perak di jari manisnya. Dan tak lama kemudian, dengan wajah merah tersipu malu, Naruto mengumumkan bahwa keduanya telah bertunangan.

Menggembirakan. Perlukah ada _sake_ disajikan di sini?—Mungkin tidak. Lebih baik menyediakan perban...

... untuk menahan kucuran darah kesedihan yang terus mengalir dari luka hati Sasuke.

* * *

**"**_**Kau bodoh, Sasuke..."**_

"Diamlah, Neji!" Mungkin itulah yang akan diucapkan Sasuke pada rekannya. Oh ya... seandainya ia bisa. Karena untuk saat ini mulut pemuda itu terkatup rapat, demi mencegah isak tangis duka nestapa berhamburan keluar tak terkendali. Sinar matanya meredup saat melihat kedua sejoli itu—Naruto dan Sakura—masing-masing dengan wajah bahagia—saling berpagutan mesra.

Sosok seorang Sakura terlihat anggun dalam balutan _wedding dress_ putih serta stiletto yang menghias kakinya. Dan Naruto yang berada di sampingnya, memakai _tuxedo_ putih dengan dasi rumbai yang menimbulkan kesan gagah yang selama ini hanya samar terlihat.

Sasuke terpukau. Seseorang yang dikiranya hanyalah pemuda penggila ramen dan sangat berisik itu, rupanya dapat menunjukkan wajah maskulin bila berpakaian dengan benar. Oleh karena itu, sekali lagi, Sasuke merutuki dirnya sendiri—ia merutuki kesialan nasibnya. Apa yang kurang darinya? Ya, dia tahu dia terlambat memang untuk menyadarinya. Padahal dahulu Sakura dengan rela hati memberikan separuh hatinya kepadanya, namun malah dia abaikan begitu saja. Dan kini? Hanya penyesalan lah jalan yang ada di depan matanya. Tolong... Ya, tolong dia. Tolong beritahu Sasuke bahwa cinta itu tidak dapat dipaksakan.

* * *

**"**_**Kau bodoh, Sasuke..."**_

Pada saat itu, malam telah larut dan pesta nyaris usai._ Hall _tidak lagi penuh sesak dengan berbagai jenis orang, tetapi kini terisi dengan wajah-wajah familiar bagi Sakura. Gadis yang baru saja melepas masa lajangnya ini terus tersenyum sumringah pada para sahabatnya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus pada setiap orang, hingga sampailah ia di hadapan Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum pada mantan cintanya. Orang yang dahulu pernah dia sukai dan cintai sampai mati namun kini cintanya berlabuh hanya pada Naruto. Sakura memeluk sahabatnya itu. Merengkuh di dalam lengan yang kokoh milik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa menikah akan sebegini membuatku bahagia, Sasuke." Ujarnya lirih dalam dada bidang Sasuke.

Pada saat itu, Sakura belum menyadari bagaimana kerasnya rahang Sasuke, dan betapa getir tatapan matanya. Ia tidak ingin tangisnya pecah, namun ia juga tak ingin menjawab kebahagiaan sahabatnya—cintanya—dengan kebisuan. Maka, sembari memberi sebuah balasan pelukan erat, Sasuke hanya berujar.

"Selamat, ya."

Pelukan pun berakhir, dan Sasuke pun pergi. Ia berlalu meninggalkan suasana pesta yang memancarkan aura bahagia. Saat ini, yang dipikirkannya hanya satu, yaitu untuk pulang dan segera melepas penat dalam kenyamanan kasurnya.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke menemukan Neji―sedang memerhatikan penelitian tentang riset budidaya hewan― ternyata Neji sang rekan masih berada di sana. Bukannya ia tidak diundang dalam pesta itu, namun Neji sangat malas untuk datang ke sana walau Tenten sudah membujuknya agar datang.

Cepat-cepat Sasuke berjalan ke kamarnya, berganti baju, membasuh muka, lalu segera melemparkan dirinya ke atas kasur―dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Neji lagi.

Sebelum Sasuke terlelap, didengarnya suara ketukan—pasti Itachi. Kakak dari si bungsu Uchiha. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke segera mempersilakannya masuk.

"Sasuke…,"

Gzz. Ternyata yang datang adalah Neji. Ini bukanlah harapan yang Sasuke inginkan di akhir harinya. Pasti neji akan memberikan ceramah lagi.

"Diamlah, Neji!" bentak Sasuke sebelum Neji meneruskan perkataannya.

"Tapi, Sasuke―"

Oke, Sauke tak tahan lagi. "Keluarlah, Neji! Keluar sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menendangmu dengan kakiku atau kau kuusir dari rumahku!"

Tanpa bantahan, tanpa celaan, perlahan Sasuke mendengar suara pintu ditutup perlahan. Namun sebelum cahaya luar sepenuhnya terblokir, Sasuke masih bisa mendengar sayup-sayup perkataan Neji.

**"**_**Kau bodoh, Sasuke..."**_

Kali ini, tak ada paksaan, tak ada protes, tak ada teriakan. Bagi Sasuke, sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengaku kalah. Kalah terhadap segalanya, dikarenakan insting pengecut yang membuatnya hanya bisa berjalan di tempat—dan selamanya berada di samping wanita pujaan sebagai sahabat.

Pelan-pelan, Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar, lalu berkata lirih yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau benar, Neji. Aku memang bodoh."

Di balik telapak tangannya yang besar, Sasuke kini berusaha memejamkan mata. Ia lelah. Ia menangis. Ia kesepian dan hancur. Dan karena ia menyadari kebodohan dirinya, Sasuke pun menitikkan air mata duka sementara hatinya mengatakan satu hal yang tak terbantahkan. Sudahlah. Tak perlu lagi harga diri seorang Uchiha. Toh, dia berada di akmarnya sendiri dan tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Ia mencintai Sakura. Sangat amat mencintai gadis itu, apa pun yang terjadi.

"_Aishiteru Sakura…"_

Sesudah mengatakan itu, tangis Sasuke sudah berhenti. Dia tidak dapat terus menuerus menangis. Dia hanya menahan segla gejolak perasaannya sampai tidak tidur semalaman. Keesokannya di tempat penelitiannya , Neji hanya melihat Sasuke sekilas tanpa ingin menanyakan mengapa mata Sasuke berkantung hitam. Wajah tampannya sekarang sangatlah kusut dan jelek.

Ini semua merupakan akibat kebodohannya, yang menyimpan cinta tak terbalas…

… pada Haruno Sakura.

**O W A R I **

**A/N**

Fic ini sepenuhnya terinspirasi dari karya DeBeilschmidt, bahkan Red banyak mengutip katanya. Bukan berarti Red melakukan plagiarisme lho kan udah tercantum ini milik DeBeilschmidt :)

Red suka banget sama karya dia, abis menyentuh banget. Dan Red coba-coba merubah sedikit saja ke bagian Sasuke dan hasilnya entahlah bagus atau tidak.

Karena ini bukan karya Red asli boleh langsung di delete. Red Cuma mau mencoba aja bagus ga responnya kalau ada fic seperti ini dari sudut pandang Sasuke.

Dadah~

Salam hangat.

Redbunny Hime.


End file.
